


Language (Star Stable)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [26]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica and Louisa go on their first date. Takes place in Autumn Riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language (Star Stable)

“So, what do you like?” asked Louisa. Her date with Jessica was going quite awkwardly so far. She didn’t usually date. Sleep with people, yes. But it had been a long time between dates.

“Oh, you know, like everyone else on this island I like horses. And riding. Horse riding,” said Jess. “I like music.”

“What kind of music?” asked Louisa.

“Pop, classical, a little rock. No country, though, that’s awful,” said Jess with a shudder.

“Ugh, I know,” said Louisa.

“So what do you like?” asked Jess. She’d never been on a date either, although she had been asked a number of times.

“Animals,” said Louisa. Jess perked up.

“Now you’re speaking my language,” said Jess, and laughed. “I love animals too.”

“Really? Cool. So at least we have that in common,” said Louisa. “And horse riding.”

“What’s your favourite animal?” asked Jess.

“Cats,” said Louisa. “That’s awkward. I know that you like birds and cats and birds are predator and prey.”

“But you like birds, too, right?” asked Jess.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “Duh.” Birds twittered around them in the trees, evidently happy at Louisa’s answer.

“Good. I don’t mind cats either, I guess,” said Jess. “Just as long as they don’t hurt the little birdies.”

“Aww. You’re so sweet,” said Louisa.

“But I’m so different from my sister,” said Jess.

“That’s okay. It’s cool, even,” said Louisa. “Sabine and I only had the one connection. We now have two.”

“Three,” said Jess. “We’re also both good riders. And speaking of, do you maybe want to have a little competition on the Firgrove track?”

“I’ve beat your times but beating you will be something entirely different,” said Louisa. “I’d love to.”

“Alright then, let’s ride,” said Jess. She got to her feet and dusted her pants off, catching Louisa staring at her butt. She blushed and walked away, injecting a sway into her hips.

Three minutes later, Louisa finally crossed the finish line of the Firgrove track behind Jessica.

“And here I thought that you were the best rider on Jorvik,” said Jess, laughing as she dismounted. “You’ve gotten sloppy.”

“I’ll show you sloppy,” said Louisa, and dismounted before pulling her girlfriend into her arms for a kiss. Jess made a little noise as their tongues slid together, not even minding the open-mouthed kiss. When they finally came up for air, Jess blushed at the string of saliva between their mouths. Louisa broke it with her tongue, which only intensified her blush. She didn’t even protest when Louisa closed the distance between them with more kisses. Maybe their date hadn’t been so bad after all.


End file.
